Serah Farron: A case study
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Serah from a psychologists point of view.


A/N: I'm taking abnormal psych and the teacher said we could do a case study on anyone. I was gonna do Sephiroth, but I changed my mind. I chose Serah because, well, she's just so easy to manipulate to real world terms. This is literally my case study, I may or may not post a more fanfictiony version in the future.

Serah Farron

**History of Serah Farron**

Serah Farron is a twenty six year old Caucasian female currently living in the city of Academia. She worked as a first grade teacher in the village of New Bodhum for approximately three years before quitting due her suddenly wanting to find her dead sister Lightning with the company of an acquaintance, Noel Kreiss. Lightning, formerly known as Claire Farron, passed away while in military action yet Serah refused to accept it. Not too long after Lightning's passing, Serah's fiancé, Snow Villiers, abandoned her after claiming he went to go search for Lightning. Snow Villiers had an unhealthy relationship with Serah since she was eighteen by often leaving her for long periods of time to do as he pleased. Despite this, Serah believed that Snow loved her and always stayed at her home while waiting. This eventually led Serah to believe that her fiancé and sister would soon return to her. Within the three years of her teaching, Serah often neglected taking care of herself by not eating properly, not washing, and leaving the doors to her home wide open. The community of New Bodhum is very small; therefore neighbors and friends assisted her by making sure she was alright.

Noel Kreiss is a twenty three year old male who wandered into New Bodhum after running away from an abusive home. He met Serah not too long after and instantly took a liking to her. After hearing about her tendencies from the other villagers, he decided to take her into his own care despite not having a home of his own and very little money. Though Serah's friends protested, he eventually convinced them that he had every good intention in mind and together they set off. About five years passed as they traveled through Gran Pulse, homeless and occasionally staying at inns, before Noel brought Serah in for treatment. A month prior to bringing Serah in, Noel purchased a small apartment in Academia with the money they managed to save up. Through the years he grew to love her, yet Serah still clung to the notion that Lightning and Snow would return. Serah herself grew extremely attached to Noel, yet only considered him her guardian. Noel admitted also that she would not let him go anywhere out of her sight. It became routine that anything he did, she did with him. Be it bathing or using the restroom. Noel didn't mind, yet when on the streets, it was difficult to get her to stay outside a men's restroom or public shower. Like the villagers of New Bodhum, Noel also found it difficult to get Serah to eat properly. He states that "Every time I got her to swallow something, it seemed like she'd gain a burst of energy to run around. She'd even try to get me to cook something that she knew would make her vomit. I didn't of course, but that didn't stop her from asking every day." A few of Serah's hometown friends managed to follow her and Noel to Academia, yet there had not been much progress with their attempts to get Serah to maintain a healthy diet.

**Presenting Problems**

Serah claimed that Noel had brought her to me because it would help her find her sister. She also began listing every flaw that she believed she had such as split ends, being too short, not skinny enough for Snow and not joining the army so she could protect Lightning. Serah indicated that she was indeed sad, though it was only because Snow was taking so long to find Lighting.

**Axis**

Axis I 307.51 Bulimia Nervosa

309.1 Prolonged depressive adjustment reaction

Axis II 301.6 Dependent Personality Disorder Frequent use of denial

Axis III Differed

Axis IV Living without proper shelter for years

Axis V GAF= 51

**Treatment Plan**

Serah is very polite and is a very good listener. She is capable of interacting with others, and has friends that are willing to help support her. She is very physically active, and does very well to keep her home surroundings clean.

Goals:

-Understand and accept Lightning and Snow's leaving

-Retain healthy eating habits

-Understand how others close to her think and feel

-Help Serah understand what is acceptable in public and what is not

Serah should be referred to a psychiatrist for medical attention regarding antidepressants to assist with her eating problems as well as her prolonged mourning. An intervention including Noel and Serah's older friends will also be required in order for Serah to remember social norms in a comfortable setting. Friend and social interventions will cover role-play, and discussion of what is acceptable in public as well as personal time. Serah will also attend a personal intervention in order to assist with her dependence of others. Personal interventions will involve recording in a mood journal, positive memory recollections, and talking about feelings.


End file.
